priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Hibiki Shikyoin
is a character who debuts in the second season of PriPara. Hibiki is a first year in high school and the grandchild of one of Paprika Private Academy's chairman investors. Her alter ego in PriPara is the , who makes her first appearance in Episode 57 stealing Dressing Flower's PriTickets. Her preferred brand is Brilliant Prince. Personality At first glance Hibiki comes off as a kind and charming individual who's also fairly humble, however it's soon revealed that's not entirely the case. In reality, she is cunning and manipulative, seeming to have no problem using others for her own agenda. If something doesn't go her way, she has no problem throwing whoever was involved away as shown with her reaction to Fuwari rejecting her initial princess invitation having found friends she wants to be with. She also appears to have no problem taking matters in her own hands, as shown when she was willing to steal Dressing Flower's DreTickets. Many of Hibiki's mannerisms are very similar to that of Gloria's before she changed for the better, such as appearing to disregard things like friendship as meaningless and the willingness to go extremes for their goals. Hibiki is fixated on finding the "Best Princess" for reasons that are currently unknown. She believes that not everyone can be an idol, which, given the nature of series, makes her appear nihilistic and cynical. Because many of her motives are shrouded in mystery, this, combined with her personality gives her an overall shady character. Appearance Hibiki is a fair skinned young woman with sharp, lime-green eyes. Hibiki has short, silver hair worn in a boys cut that frames the face. The bangs are long spikes that slope to the side. Her voice is much like a male voice. As a child, her hair was much longer and were in curly locks. She retained her boyish voice, except it was a bit higher. Etymology * can be split up into three parts. , means purple, keeping up with the S2 main characters' color theme. means capital city and means institution. * means to echo or resound, representing the sense of hearing. Trivia *Hibiki is the first main character to be a main antagonist. **However she is technically the 2nd main antagonist in the entire series. The first would be Gloria. *Hibiki is the first known celebrity type Idol. *Hibiki is the second oldest out of the main characters. *Hibiki is the second character in the Pretty Rhythm/PriPara franchise to be named "Hibiki". *Hibiki's silhouette can be seen in Dream Parade alongside Fuwari and Ajimi (and temporarily Faruru). *She was named , having won the "Mr. Universe World Prince of the Year" tournament. *She was looking for idols who fit her ideals in order to create her own Dream Team. In the end, she chose Faruru, Sophie, Shion, Mikan, and herself, represented as figurines on a model of the Dream Theater. *Hibiki was revealed to be a girl in Episode 73. *She is the first character to use a Cyalume Coord for a debut live. *She is the first character to have a Cyalume Coord as her first casual coord. *She is the first character to make a Cyalume Fairy change outside the Dream Theater. *Hibiki is the second idol with a mistaken gender. The first was Leona. **Ironically, they were mistaken for the opposite gender of each other. *As of episode 74, her rank in PriPara is "Charismatic Idol," the fourth level of the Top Idol Class. *Hibiki's birthday falls on March 27th. **Her Zodiac sign is Aries. **Her birthday fell on Easter 2016. *She replaced Meganii Akai in off voice in Episode 78. *She is afraid of Ajimi because of her erratic personality, which resulted in her cutting her hair into a boy's cut to look boyish enough to not be recognized as a girl by Ajimi or anyone else. **As a result, she's one of the characters to show the most fearful expressions so far. *She used to be called "Kuru Kuru-chan" by Ajimi. *As of Episode 84, Hibiki's back story was explained by Ajimi. *Hibiki explains to Faruru that she wants to become a vocal doll in Episode 84. *She is the second character not to wear a Paprika Private Academy uniform. *In Episode 89, Hibiki did her first proper Cyalume Change. *Hibiki in the game is the only one available to do Platinum Airy. *Originally, before her designs were complete Hibiki had a red and gold color scheme and longer hair. *She is the only Unit leader to receive her Super Cyalume Coord last. Category:Idol Category:Main Character Category:S2 Main Character Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Paprika Private Academy High School Student Category:Celeb Idol Category:Female Category:Brilliant Prince User Category:Celepara Opera Company Member Category:Tricolore Member